


Брак с браком

by Marina_ri



Series: J2 weddings [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини про свадьбу Джареда.</p><p>"Нет-нет, они ни о чем не договаривались.<br/>Просто Джаред выпил очень много шампанского, и оно шипело веселыми пузырьками где-то в носу..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брак с браком

Нет-нет, они ни о чем не договаривались.  
Просто Джаред выпил очень много шампанского, и оно шипело веселыми пузырьками где-то в носу.  
  
Просто они с Жен уже станцевали танец жениха и невесты, просто народ уже основательно надрался, и наконец-то можно было улизнуть в сортир, пока никто не говорит тостов, не дарит подарков и не пытается фотографировать.  
Только расстегивая ширинку, Джаред понял, что до сих пор улыбается – механически, до боли в губах и челюсти. Он выдохнул и расслабил рот.  
Ему нужна пара минут, не больше, и он вернется к гостям и невесте.  
Родители Женевьев и Джареда поладили, и теперь обсуждали какую-то бытовуху, перед которой Джаред предсказуемо спасовал.  
Мистер и миссис Эклз тоже были приглашены, и это сбивало Джареда с настроя.  
Словно он женится на Дженсене.  
Бу-го-га, какая смешная и затертая шутка.  
  
Джаред выдавил слишком много жидкого мыла на руки, и теперь оно пенилось, противно-розовое, в ладонях и раковине.  
Конечно, вспомнишь дурака…  
  
\- Меня уже ищут?  
  
Дженсен помотал головой и, отвернув кран, принялся замывать пятно на галстуке.  
\- Это кто так постарался? – усмехнулся Джаред.  
  
Дженсен пожал плечами, и у Джареда – та-дам! – возникло неприятное впечатление, что Эклз целый день не хочет с ним разговаривать. Даже его тост был каким-то скомканным и невнятным.  
Джаред плеснул в лицо водой и посмотрел на свою мокрую рожу в зеркало.  
В сортир ввалился Чад. Он был не пьян, но что-то гавнюк точно выжрал. Или вынюхал. Или скурил.  
\- Жених и невеста! – осклабился Чад, потом подмигнул и скрылся в одной из кабинок.  
  
Джаред принялся вспоминать, что его связывает с этим парнем. Они же друзья, да? Еще с Гилморов. Почему?  
\- И невеста! – еще раз настойчиво и глухо крикнул Чад из-за двери, и Дженсен вдруг рванул к выходу. А Джаред рванул за ним. На автомате.  
Потому что впервые за все мероприятие он расслабился. Здесь, в шикарном, блестящем, зеркальном мужском туалете рядом с Эклзом, который смешно и сосредоточенно застирывал испорченный галстук.  
  
\- Это Данниль, – сказал Дженсен. – Она уронила на мой галстук оливку из мартини.  
Джаред не догонял. Вообще. При чем тут мартини? И оливки.  
\- Точнее, она бросила в меня оливкой. Не знаю, зачем она это сделала.  
  
Они стояли у раковин, Джаред очень крепко стискивал локоть Дженсена, а тот застыл, замер, задеревенел, но все его тело рвалось туда, наружу, в зал, к гостям, к Данниль и оливкам, к…  
  
И нифига.  
Потому что именно Дженсен развернулся и просто пошел в кабинку, увлекая за собой Джареда, и тот плелся, не в силах разжать пальцы. И потом все слишком сильно напоминало сцену из Квиров, которых они зачем-то просмотрели целый сезон, давно, когда Дженсен еще только переехал в ванкуверский дом Джареда. И они тогда все прикидывали, каково было натуралу Харольду сниматься в таких порнушных сценах голым, а потом они прикидывали, каково было Хариссону с Гейлом, он-то наверное возбуждался, а потом они выкинули диск, потому что решили, что это Квиры во всем виноваты…  
В общем, Джаред очнулся, только когда Дженсен вдавил его в перегородку.  
Новоиспеченный жених Падалеки еще пытался шутить, что-то глупое и беспомощное на тему подарка к свадьбе, и его свидетель парировал, что это значительно лучше тостера или миксера, но потом стало плевать.  
Потому что все напряжение вечера, вся нервозность и раздражение трансформировались в такое возбуждение, что Джаред был готов трахать выпендрежную сортирную перегородку под мрамор, только чтобы кончить. Он жевал губы, кусал себя за язык, зажимая в груди нетерпеливые стоны, а Дженсен…  
Дженсен.  
Он стянул брюки Джареда до самого пола, сразу, вместе с трусами, зацепив белым хлопком налитой член. Звякнула пряжка. А потом горячий-горячий язык прошелся по позвоночнику… Джаред задержал дыхание… покружил по пояснице… Джаред ахнул громко-громко… спустился ниже.  
Блядь!  
Дженсен вылизывал его задницу. Мокро и жарко, толкаясь внутрь, и Джаред подставлялся и тек, выгибался навстречу этому неприлично-порнушному, они никогда так не делали! Этот чертов язык, язвительный, наглый, гибкий – он был у Джареда внутри, и все.  
Падалеки заскулил, потом завыл, подаваясь назад, трахая себя языком Дженсена, чувствуя, как крепкие ладони разводят его ягодицы в стороны слишком сильно, так что начинает тянуть между.  
  
Джареда заколотило. Ему было нужно, очень, срочно, просто потому что так долго, и все изменилось, и он чуть не расплакался, когда Дженсен, бормотнув смущенное: «Прости, я не догадался захватить со стола что-нибудь… скользкое», ворвался внутрь, больно, резко, по собственной слюне.  
Все могло бы быть совсем плохо, но только Джаред сегодня утром, перед собственной свадьбой, дрочил в душе и трахал себя пальцами, смазанными дорогим мылом Женевьев, сделанным вручную каким-нибудь китайцем на какой-нибудь китайской фабрике, и… главное не вспоминать «Бойцовский клуб».  
  
\- Дженс… Дженс… сильнее.  
\- Блядь, я тебя порву... – в хриплом голосе Эклза плескалась паника, и это тоже заводило, блядь, все, ну все… Джаред ткнулся членом в перегородку, оставляя на ней блестящее мокрое пятно.  
\- Сильнее. Мне надо… сильнее! – просипел Джаред, сжимая себя кулаком, и сжимаясь задницей, и Дженсен охнул: «Сука!», и сделал, наконец, так, как требовалось. До нутра, до желудка, растягивая толстым членом, вбиваясь в простату, блядь, в желудок, в самое сердце.  
«Ты трахнул мое сердце» – подумал Джаред и кончил так, будто не ебался полгода. По перегородке текла его сперма, и Дженсен догнал его почти тут же, вминаясь лбом между лопаток Джареда, трясясь, как припадочный, там, далеко, сзади.  
  
\- Ты клинический извращенец, Падалеки! – сорванным голосом просипел Дженсен.  
И Джаред понял, что эту телегу про сердце прогнал вслух. Ну и пусть. Звучит красиво и вовсе не похоже на признание.  
  
\- Стой так, я вытру. Джей, да не дергайся!  
Джаред уже чувствовал, как по бедру течет сперма Дженсена, и не хотел вытираться, но ведь Дженс – клинически правильный чувак, наперекор ему, извращенцу.  
Так что его вытерли сначала бумажной, неприятно-жесткой одноразовой хренью, которую надо было класть на унитаз. А потом мягким платком, теплым, всю свадьбу пролежавшим в кармане брюк Дженсена.  
Кайф.  
Блядь, какой кайф.  
  
\- Мне и штаны на твою жопу натянуть? – проворчал Эклз, и Джаред понял, что все еще стоит к нему голым задом, подставляясь под любые прикосновения.  
\- Я не против! – жизнерадостно сообщил он, оглянувшись на Дженсена через плечо. Дженсен показал ему средний палец и принялся возиться с собственным ремнем.  
Интересно, свалил ли из сортира Чад?  
Дженсен вывалился из кабинки первым, и принялся мыть руки, и потом придирчиво укладывать волосы.  
Джаред просто провел пятерней по волосам и решил, что выглядит вполне прилично.  
\- Или сюда, чучело! – неожиданно серьезно приказал Дженсен, и стал приводить в порядок галстук Джареда, его пиджак и прическу. Как старые супруги, ебтыть!  
\- Вот так вроде немножко похож на человека.  
\- Да ладно, Дженс!  
\- Да чего ладно? Ты думаешь, Кортез будет приятно, если она догадается, что все это не фансервис, и… и… и Данниль тоже нехрен знать.  
\- Я думал, она знает, – удивился Джаред. До него все никак не желало доходить, что все. Это было прощание.  
\- Тебе надо меньше думать, Падалеки, – так же серьезно ответил Дженсен, словно желая обидеть. Но Джаред не обиделся.  
  
В сортир кто-то вошел за их спинами, но Джаред не видел, кто это был. Потому что он как раз вжал Дженсена между сушилкой для рук и такой пластиковой хуйней для бумажных полотенец. Он целовал губы со вкусом мартини и оливок, с соленым вкусом его кожи, губы, на которые дрочат все фанаты шоу.  
И Дженсен совершенно крышесносно отвечал, обхватив затылок Джареда, растрепывая с таким трудом уложенные волосы, и блядь, это был их первый поцелуй. Потому что они, как шлюхи, не разрешали друг другу целоваться в губы.  
Лучше думать о «Queer as Folk» или Бойцовском клубе. Или о свадьбе.  
Но думать не получалось, и у Джареда снова вставал, и Джесен уже трахал его бедро своим стояком.  
Джаред отпрянул первым. Он широко распахнул глаза, стараясь запомнить этого Дженсена, с блестящими, мгновенно припухшими губами, с мутными, совершенно косыми глазами, с темным румянцем на жестких скулах.  
Он запомнит, он подождет.  
Он вернет подарок в мае.


End file.
